kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabumon
Gabumon is the Digimon partner of Mako Kojima in Power Rider D-Tamer. In battle, he lends his powers to Mako, enabling her to become D-Tamer Gabu. History Personality Abilities *'Blue Blaster': Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from his mouth. *'Horn Attack': Attacks using his horns. *'Little Horn': Attacks using a horn with the power of flames. *'Hidden Punch' *'Crush Nail' *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. *'Gabumon Shot': Emits a small blast from the mouth. *'Blue Blaster Hook': Places a Blue Blaster in his hand to punch the opponent with. *'Mach Jab' *'Blue Cyclone' *'Skull Cracker' *'Machine Gun Jab' *'Drill Horn' **'Drill Horn Special' Levels Tsunomon= Tsunomon is the In-Training form of Gabumon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Produces bubbles from his mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Frothy Spit': Spits acid foam at an enemy. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. - ZeedGarurumon= ZeedGarurumon is an alternate Ultra form Gabumon can assume. A subspecies of MetalGarurumon, the final form of Garurumon, ZeedGarurumon is the ultimate beast tank Digimon equipped with the ultimate superdreadnought-class weapon, "Zeed Cannon". ZeedGarurumon's weapons & ammunition are equipped throughout his body, so his physical strength isn't consumed, & he can sustain a rain of bullets for a long duration. The four Laser Sights on ZeedGarurumon's snout have been improved for his ammunition, & are now capable of locking onto hundreds of objects. Whenever Mako uses ZeedGarurumon's DigiCard, she can access his power as D-Tamer ZeedGaruru. Attacks *'Zeed Cannon': The ultimate weapon for attack. *'Full Metal Breath': Mows down the opponent by simultaneously firing the Zeed Cannon alongside all of the other weapons throughout his body. *'Blowback Breath': Sprays explosive energy from his mouth. }} - AncientGarurumon= AncientGarurumon is an alternate Mega form Gabumon can assume. A Mega who existed only in the distant past, AncientGarurumon is called the "Supreme Shining Beast". Whenever Mako uses AncientGarurumon's DigiCard, she can access his power as D-Tamer AncientGaruru. Attacks *'Sharp Claymore': Brandishes his two greatswords with a dazzling radiance & cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Absolute Zero': Completely halts the movement of electrons with super-cold air at absolute zero & a super-ray of light. - CresGarurumon= CresGarurumon is an alternate Mega form Gabumon can assume. A final form of Garurumon; unlike ZeedGarurumon, another final form, CresGarurumon's a sub-species of MetalGarurumon taking on a humanoid form. Donning armor made of golden Chrondigizoit that deflects attacks, he excels in swordplay, using the Yellow Beast Crescent Blade. Whenever Mako uses CresGarurumon's DigiCard, she can access his power as D-Tamer CresGaruru. Attacks *'Beast Cyclone': Spins his entire body & attacks the opponent while turning into a blade. *'Fury: Ice Moon Fang': Molds the Yellow Beast Crescent Blade into countless forms using ice, & then hurls it at the opponent. *'Yellow Beast Crescent Blade' }} }} }} - BlackGabumon= BlackGabumon is a dark version of Gabumon. It seems BlackGabumon's fur was made from collecting Garurumon virus type data. While a bit of a hooligan, strip BlackGabumon of his pelt & he becomes bashful & cowardly. His true face is a secret. It is this form that BlackGabumon lends his power to Mako to become D-Tamer Gabu. Attacks *'Petit Fire': Breathes out a small ball of flame. *'Little Horn': Attacks using a horn with the power of flames. *'Horn Attack': Attacks using horns. *'Gabumon Shot': Emit a small blast from the mouth. *'Petite Fire' *'Ice Dash' *'Skull Driller' }} }} - BanchoLeomon= - Burst Mode= BanchoLeomon Burst Mode is an enhanced version of BanchoLeomon. Whenever Mako uses BachoLeomon's DigiCard, along with the D-Modify Burst Card, she can access his power as D-Tamer BanchoLeo Burst Mode. Attacks *'Burning Bancho Punch': Foils foes with his fiery fists. }} }} - Pandamon= Pandamon is an alternate Ultimate form Gabumon can assume. Pandamon is expressionless, apathetic, & brusque, displaying absolutely no charm. Still, he possesses considerable power, smacking down any foe that would take a swing at him. Whenever Mako uses Pandamon's DigiCard, she can access his power as D-Tamer Panda. Attacks *'Animal Nail': Attacks with the hidden claws hidden inside his hands. *'Leaf Punch': A powerful punch with the power of bamboo. *'Hand Strike': Summons a huge firecracker & causes an explosion. *'Firecracker': A hand strike with all of Pandamon's weight on it. }} - BlackGaogamon= BlackGaogamon is an alternate Champion level Gaomon can assume. In this form, Gaomon's physique has gotten larger, & his steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. "Black Digitron was mixed in during BlackGaogamon's growth process, resulting in him taking on this black form. He is more resilient & takes less damage as compared to normal Gaogamon, at the expense of his speed. Whenever Mako uses BlackGaogamon's DigiCard (borrowed from Finnegan Lane, she can access his power as D-Tamer BlackGaoga. Attacks *'Dash Double Claw': Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing his claws. }} }} Digivolution Chart Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters Category:Wolf Characters Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Werewolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters